


Planning A Head

by Flaming_Arrow



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AVALANCHE recruits are all novices, Bribery works, Deepthroat, F/M, Femdom, Mating Press, SHINRA are idiots, Tifa is a dom, big dick, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Arrow/pseuds/Flaming_Arrow





	Planning A Head

A long sigh worked through Tifa’s lips as she observed the men around her. Men, and that was being generous. It wasn’t like she could complain, given where they were and who they were… but seriously, there were men who looked it, men who acted it, and men who just called themselves it to act manly. The group around her was the latter, and in spades.  
  
She watched the boys, because they were that in all but age, carrying crates of their munitions to and from the drop off truck, moving it into the AVALANCHE base as discreetly as possible. That being with them dressed like they were her helpers and with the cargo crates labeled as various forms of booze. All it would take was a person sniffing around, probably literally, to realize how untrue THAT was.  
  
Still, considering their location was a bar and it was the usual time for these shipments, it was about the only red flag you could see. Everything else checked. Even her being here. Sure, she was one of the stronger members of Avalanche, and perhaps slightly recognizable to someone who she had punched or kicked into oblivion, but she was also the sole owner and operator of this bar. On paper, name, and practice. Even those who weren’t associated with AVALANCHE would vouch for her.  
  
Tifa sighed again, a bit miffed that because of all the convenient circumstances, she was usually the one to pull this kind of duty, as opposed to Barret or Cloud running operations. And again, she got it, one of them had a literal gun for an arm and the other was about as sociable as an unruly Chocobo, but there was only so much of the same thing one could do before it started to annoy them. Passive as she was, she was a monk in fighting technique, and that meant she _had_ to punch things now and then.  
  
Punching right now, however, wasn’t something she could actively participate in. Not without wildly confusing her subordinates, and likely scaring them all away, because, of course, they were decidedly not men. Just boys who wanted to act like them. Points for getting into the war, deductions for think that was all it took.  
  
She leaned back against the crate behind her, stretching and letting her prodigious chest move out with it. Bound as it was, her girls still needed their space. And when her back needed to get stretched, all that meant was giving a golden curtain view to those watching. Letting her head-sized mammillarias push out to the point that her nipples were just shy of visible. Maybe they were, she couldn’t tell.  
  
Just like how she was sure they couldn’t tell, or wouldn’t dare to look, to see her lack of underwear under her thigh length skirt. Probably something that would be trouble on an actual mission, but when she was in a rush to get here and only needed the essentials, well… she didn’t have to worry about covering up something that only got wet when things got good. Nothing to pitch underneath her.  
  
“M-Ms. Tifa,” one of the recruits called, and Tifa rolled her head to look at him. Her ridiculously long raven hair dragged on the back of the crate, maybe a third of its length sitting on top of it despite her ass leaning on its edge. Her raven red eyes looked at the helmet of the boy, him saluting her with a trembling joy. A boy, for sure. “I… I-I’m sorry to disturb you, Ma’am.” That got another sight out of her.  
  
“Don’t worry about, don’t worry,” she waved away his concern. She wasn’t Barret, ready to tear into someone for being just a little on edge. She didn’t need mistakes and pushing them now would do that. “So, what’s going on? Something happen?” She hadn’t seen anything, which was good, considering she was the lookout.  
  
“No, Ma’am,” he spoke again, voice nearly cracking as he did so. Least it didn’t. “I was… I was told to give you an update, that we estimate another half hour to have all the crates moved and dispensed.” Alright, that made sense. Updates were good. And considering the size of the transport vehicle they were working out of, the timing wasn’t bad either. Guess it was that new-hire mentality that had them working.  
  
“Good work,” she honestly complimented, nodding her head. Still, couldn’t have them twiddling thumbs. “Make sure that you unload what you can as well inside the base, not leaving anything volatile or elicit within reach of civilians. When the truck’s empty, dispose of it.” Couldn’t let it be tracked after all. The boy, because he was not a man, especially with him matching her height and lacking the guns of Barret or Cloud, figuratively or literally, nodded his head.  
  
Tifa nodded in turn, at least glad they were almost out of here. She stretched her arm, looking around again to make sure there were no hiccups. The trolleys with the shipments were moving smoothly, there was no raucous behavior around the 7th Heaven Bar, and the men were moving as diligently as they could. With the veterans out on the actual mission, it made sense. Wanted to make their senpais happy and all, maybe that was why these boys were trying so hard.  
  
Well, she wouldn’t get in the way of that. She pushed off of the crate, feeling the night air slowly drag over her thighs as she did so. As she once bragged to Cloud, she had legs for days that the world needed to see, and it made for a good distraction when the mission required it. And that could be at any time.  
  
“Scouts say that there was suspicious activity in the area. We gotta check it out.” For example, when a pair of SHINRA guards happened upon them. “Will recon and report.”  
  
The suddenness of the voice turned Tifa from bored observation to sharp focus. The boys noticed her and stilled for a minute, which was a huge mistake. Looking suspicious WAS suspicious! Her eyes looked at them, then back to where the voice had come from, unsurprised to see the typical helm and uniform of the SHINRA organization. A pair of men, tall enough and built to be that this time, walking down the street and stopping at the mouth of the alley they were in.  
  
Tifa stared at them, between them, the cargo shipment, and a lot of hard work. She could take them out no problem, granted, but if she did that too quickly… then they would have reason to really investigate the bar. She could not see the 7th Heaven hiding the AVALANCHE from an organization that pretty much owned all of Midgar. That meat meant she had to use her wiles this time, in front of the boys.  
  
_Great_.  
  
“Hey there boys,” Tifa called out to them, waving her arm and letting her thin top show of her absolutely-not thin chest. Even with their helmets on, she could tell they glanced down at least. “Didn’t expect to see a couple of soldiers out on patrol tonight. Are there any issues?” She let her feet cross as she walked towards them, hips shaking as she did so.  
  
“We got report from some citizens that there’s been odd activity going on around here,” one of the men replied, his helmet tipping as he looked at the cargo behind them. And dammit, _her_ boys were still frozen solid! They had to keep moving! “What are unloading back there? Contraband?”  
  
“Contra-? Oh no, not at all,” Tifa easily lied, well-practiced and rehearsed. About as well as making martinis for the girls or pouring mass beers for the men. “This is just some alcohol shipment for the weekend. Expecting a few bachelor parties, so I have to make sure my stock is all set.” The answer was just as practiced. Again, she kept waving her arms, making sure her shoulders were _not_ stiff. That was the best way to make her breast jiggle and move. Helped that all she had was a thin piece of cloth.  
  
“Alcohol… at this time of night?” The officer returned. He tightened his grip on his weapon, and Tifa took stock of it. A basic semi-automatic rifle. Accurate, but easy to disarm, especially at this range. Still, she couldn’t do that yet. “Isn’t the bar supposed to be open?” Least he asked a question she could tell the truth to.  
  
“It’s three AM officer,” Tifa returned. “Closing time is two. The shipments come in around now so we can put the beer in refrigeration before the next night. Can’t do it in the morning, what with having to actually sleep and all.” She let her smile turn dopey, showing her fatigue. Fake, sure, but that was the best way to make her look vulnerable, and therefore believable. Actually, she could play this further. “That’s the reason my boys are a bit out of it. Hard night managing the place, then getting a shipment in, _now_ all of a sudden, a couple of SHINRA soldiers come asking questions. It can make someone a little… nervous.” She bit her lip, making the allure hitch. That was important.  
  
“No reason to be nervous, Ma’am,” the guard spoke, voice still audible through his mask. “We checked, and we only ever received minor complaints regarding the 7th Heaven bar, nothing unusual compared to most other establishments like this. Just have to make sure that you’re not working on shipping contraband or other illegal substances, and we’ll be on our way.” The butt of his gun motioned towards the shipping container, and Tifa followed the gaze, letting her back face the guards as she did so.  
  
When she did, she saw her men all looking _incredibly_ nervous. If they weren’t out right frozen, then they were basically looking for a place to run. Even if these grunts behind her weren’t top of the line, even a novice would see something was wrong. Great, amazing… she would have to take them down _and_ find a way to make their disappearance seem reasonable.  
  
“Is there a problem?” One of them spoke, reminding Tifa of just how much higher he stood compared to her, because, again, he was a man. The rest of _her men_ were with Cloud and Barret blowing up a reactor core. “Anything you want to declare?” Only a one-liner she had to think up after she put their heads into the ground. She clenched her first, feeling the leather of her glove tighten as she did so.  
  
Her head scrapped as she turned around, ready to deliver a strong blow to one of their groins, then move from there. She was more than ready to do just that, even knowing she’d be giving one of them a full-frontal sun of her pussy.  
  
“Actually, we do.” Before a voice behind her caught her.  
  
Tifa’s leg stopped, keeping her skirt straight, even if her breasts were jiggling, and turned her head to see one of the boys coming up to them. She stared at him, as she was sure the SHINRA guards were, and seeing as he was holding up one of her _rarer_ bottles of gin. What was he going to do with that? Tifa didn’t know, only sure that when this went bad, he’d get the boot first.  
  
“We… may have acquired a bottle of… more illicit alcohol,” he began to speak, jaw just trembling beneath his helm. Tifa stared at him as he spoke, red eyes wide. “We were going to serve it at special events… b-but we aren’t supposed to stock it otherwise. We were… trying to store it now?” He didn’t even sound sure of himself!  
  
“That right?” One of the guards asked, and Tifa saw him take a step towards the AVALANCHE soldier, just making it clear the size difference between them. Man vs boy. Age hardly mattered right now. “And what makes this illegal?” Wait… was he buying this? The surprise Tifa had apparently was one to one with the soldier. He swallowed before continuing, and she tried to mentally encourage him.  
  
“Just… too strong,” he tried, and Tifa wasn’t sure how worth _that_ response was. Not when her booze could knock anyone out with enough volume. “Too many accidents a-and some… some people blame it for getting sick so… so it was deemed a-a-a controlled substance.” _All_ alcohol was a controlled substance! “You can… have a bottle… if you want.” The soldier held out the bottle in his hand, and the guard stared at it.  
  
Before grabbing it. Tifa let her jaw fall open as he did so, wishing for not the first time in her career as an AVALANCHE agent that she could see their actual faces.  
  
“That strong huh?” The man asked, holding the bottle up. It was good gin, Tifa knew, but it wasn’t _that_ strong. “Well, tell you what. Promise to serve us another bottle when we ‘check in’ next week, and we’ll make sure you got the right ‘channels to take this stuff in, kay?” Tifa was sure he arms were slack now. And if she wasn’t aware of how much of her would be exposed on her knees, her legs would’ve collapsed in shock.  
  
“Y-Yeah! Will do!” The man saluted the guard, actually saluted. A second of panic of _that_ outing his status as a soldier slipped when the SHINRA agent just laughed in response, tapping his helm with the cap of the gin as he walked away.  
  
“We’ll share this when we get back, kay?” He asked his fellow guard, and Tifa listened to them, making absolutely sure they weren’t making plans to turn around and fire. “Gotta get sloshed at least once on work hours, right?”  
  
“Or try and slip it to the rookies,” his fellow returned, and Tifa was having trouble understanding if she was the one drunk or not. “But yeah, make sure we got a glass before that happens.” They laughed through their helms, even as they quickly fell out of sight. As soon as they were…  
  
Her eyes were on the boy who had just found a way out of her having to beat down a pair of guards and giving them a cover for the night. Heck maybe multiple. That was _not_ a small feat. And from the way the soldier was swaying on his feet, he knew it. Still, that didn’t stop her grin from growing, nodding her head as she realized the boy had taken at least one step in the right direction, if not an outright jump. For the rest of them…  
  
“Alright everyone, keep moving,” Tifa pointed from the rest of the AVALANCHE members to the cargo, hand on her hip as she watched them. “We have to get everything in before they get curious, got it?!” Hasty agreements were made as they rapidly began to file in and start moving the cargo once more. She nodded her head at them, content to see the operation was back in line. “Now, as for you,” she spoke as she looked at the boy.  
  
He was looking at her, obviously breathless and possibly trying to figure out himself where that spark of inspiration came from. Tifa couldn’t blame him, not even sure herself where a kid could come up with something like that. Actually, none at all.  
  
“Where did you get an idea like that?” she had her hands on her hips, looking the boy eye-to-eye, pointedly ignoring how he kept looking down at her chest. Maybe it was because her nipples were official taut with how turned on, she was, she didn’t know. “Must have had a heck of a spark of inspiration for it.” The soldier swallowed before answering.  
  
“I just… realized that if you had to fight… that’d be bad,” he answered, to Tifa’s utter confusion. “Because then… that means the bar would be in danger a-and when I thought of that… I thought we could sell them a strong drink, o-or give them one and… and it seemed like a good idea.” Luck then, huh. A bit of luck and inspiration. Lucky, as in lucky as in…  
  
Tifa’s eyes widened as she saw something else. Given the soldier was looking down, she decided to follow suit, to take stock of the short boy, who maybe still had a chance to show he was a man. And when she did… she saw something that certainly proved he wasn’t a boy.  
  
Boy’s didn’t have cocks that tented their pants… at the _knee_.  
  
She licked her lips, realizing only after she was done exactly what she did. And worse, perhaps, that he had seen it. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, wrapping her foot and looking over at the other soldiers. They were moving, not much longer now, and things seemed to be smooth sailing. In that case… maybe it was her job to reward the soldier for keeping them in the dark.  
  
“We’re going to catch five inside,” she spoke suddenly as she thumbed the door. “You’re with me. We got a lot to talk about.” The rest of them could make up their own reasons for why they were going in. Tifa didn’t care.  
  
This soldier really was lucky, and the boy was about to get the ultimate prize~.  
  
He followed behind her as she pushed open the back door of the bar, not saying a word as their boots hit the wood and continued towards the stairs. Nothing in the bar itself, with stools upturned and dark within. What she needed to ‘talk’ about wasn’t good for the open air, where anyone could walk in. No, where she wanted to talk was in a room far more private.  
  
And with a hand to the door at the top of the stairs, she swung it open to the room that matched that description. The spare lounging room, void of any life, and fit with a plain couch, TV, and, best of all, a single door with no windows. Tifa walked in, letting the boy follow just behind her. He didn’t say a word as he entered and the door shut.  
  
_Click!_ Tifa took the sound of the lock latching as _go_.  
  
“B-Boss, what are we- MMPH!” The boy shouted as Tifa quickly pushed her chest into his, and her lips against his own. He made a sound of distress, more of shock than anything else, and not one nearly strong enough to get Tifa to push off of him. This was for her too after all. She let her tongue slip out from between her lips, tracing the entrance to his mouth and getting him to open up, just enough to slip in.  
  
It happened with a wet gasp as she fed her tongue in, quickly and easily battling for dominance with his own tongue. Not strong, granted, but at least she could feel his loins reciprocating her actions, as she had to lean her hips back to make _room_ for the cock that was starting to push up. How the uniform was going to survive, she didn’t know. And if her fortune was good enough, it wouldn’t~.  
  
To make sure it wasn’t too bad, however, some of it had to go. The first, and for now the only, piece of it she could manage to shove off was the heavy helmet he wore, letting it fall to the floor uselessly and carelessly. There was no reason to care about something like that, not when something much harder and longer was poking at Tifa’s hips. It was getting her to _grind_ with it, lips curling up in satisfaction, even as they kept their presence on the boy’s.  
  
Her body arched and rubbed itself against the boy’s letting her prodigious and ample chest roam up and down the boy’s own, the fabric of their clothing grinding and making her erect nipples all the harder for it. Her pussy, exposed as it was beneath her small skirt, was already starting to dribble down her leg in anticipation. She enjoyed the feeling, almost as much as the boy weakly giving into her.  
  
Crushed between her and the wall, and moaning into her as he let her push and take command. Not manly in the slightest, as he was still a boy, but obviously masculine enough where it counted. In his head and in his _pants_. If only he had the body or heart to match. Worries for another time, for now, it just meant Tifa had less complaining to worry about or orders to follow.  
  
“_MPHA~!_” She let out as she drew her head back, watching a trail of saliva seep between the pair of them. The boy’s flushed face was staring back at her, between shock and awe. She licked her lips at it, blood red eye staring back at him half lidded. “Do you know what’s going on now?” She asked, sensually as possible. She did so with her arms folding around his neck, keeping him close. Her chest to his and his _cock_ to her _pussy_. A pity there were still too many clothes in the way.  
  
“I…” the boy began to speak, the guard uniform shaking. He licked his own lips, swallowing, and shaking a bit in her arms. Cute, not masculine, but still with enough for her to hope he was more than just a single moment of good fortune. “A-A reward or… t-training?” Tifa _had_ to giggle at that. Burying her head down a bit and letting her long raven hair pull up with it.  
  
“Training?” She repeated, loving the idea of it. She could imagine a great number of soldiers who would gladly sacrifice their own legs for this kind of training. “No, sorry to say that this isn’t part of the standard ‘breaking’ of a soldier. Not unless you want to tell me about any late-night activities with the other recruits.” With the cock he had in his pants, Tifa wouldn’t have been surprised to hear that he had brought a few women in when he was recruited, maybe while they were _on_ it.  
  
“N-No!” He seemed upset at the idea. Honestly, she was too. “So… th-this is for getting… or that idea for the guards?” Tifa nodded her head.  
  
“Yup.” she ‘popped’ the ‘p’ as she finished, sashaying her hips what she could with the _wedge_ from the boy holding her legs in place. “That, and I couldn’t help but notice you’ve got _quite_ the stick on you. Made me wonder if you were… _raising it to be me_.” Certainly, was a preferable option to beating off to her, as she would get a lot more out of the former. And the flush red expression the boy gave back was answer enough that she was close.  
  
“U-Ugh…” he stuttered again, perhaps close to his heart imploding. Now that would be a loss, as his cock wouldn’t be nearly as long or hard if there wasn’t anything to keep it up. “I… I-I couldn’t help it. Before I got that gin you… y-you tried to kick and…” Her kick? The half-swing? Her eyes widened a bit, more in surprise than disappointment, as she realized what he meant. He did have a brain on him, watching out for details like that. And it clearly was to his benefit as well~.  
  
“So, my pussy turned you on?” The word, the word for what women referred to it as, got the boy to almost faint in her arms. Still cute, less masculine. Guess that meant she had to keep going. “The sight of my bare little slit underneath my skirt got you to hike your pants hands free? Imagining why the boss of the new recruits, your lookout, was leaving herself so open and… _exposed~?_” She breathed the question to him, leaning into his ear for her hot breath to tickle him.  
  
He groaned under her, and Tifa, finally, felt his hand on her waist. Settling on her hips, large as they were, and keeping them from slipping down her sides. There was a benefit to an hourglass figure, beyond more strength to kick with. Just like how there was a boon to having a cock worthy of a Chocobo. Now if only she could get him to _buck_ like one…  
  
“Would it get you _harder_ to know it’s the same upstairs?” She brought her head back, letting her lurid eyes stare at his wide and nearly terrified own. The sound of surprise was nice, but the glance down, seeing he chest pancaking itself against his own, doubtlessly made him gasp. That, and Tifa bit her lip as it made the cock that was_ forcing_ her to bend over with its size, almost punching at her gut. “That’s right, those nubs you feel are _my_ nubs. My girls pointing me right to the grand prize of the night.”  
  
That made the boy groan, leaning his head back against the wall. And _that_ got Tifa to smirk, large and proud, at his reaction. Oh yeah, a boy through and through, probably his first time, far from hers… but moments like these were always the best. And this was without a doubt going to be fun. When you had girth _and_ length to work with, style came third.  
  
“You want to see them?” Tifa asked, watching as the guard’s eyes bulged at the question. She smirked at him, enjoying the reaction, as she took her arms out from around and put her hands to her top shirt. A thin flimsy piece of fabric that didn’t do a lot unless she had her combat gear on, which, on lookout, would be stupid.  
  
_RIP!_ So, it was all to easy to tear her shirt apart, letting her girls flop free and into the boy’s chest. He took in a large breath of air as he stared down at them, marveling as Tifa put her hands underneath her head-sized mounds. Oh yeah, her chest was amazing, no secret there. She felt tingles running down her back each time she fondled them herself, and with the size of them, it was like electricity.  
  
“Nice, huh?” She asked, the answer just as obvious. “Why don’t you show what you got to spare? I’ve already got an… _outline_ about it.” And if that innuendo wasn’t clear enough, because she was talking to a likely virgin, though that was almost embarrassing given the tool he had to work with, she let her hand fall from her chest. It left her prodigious mound to bounce, her areola moving almost freely with the pliability of her chest. While it did that, and the boy kept staring, Tifa let her hand fall to the boy’s _tremendous_ erection.  
  
When she gripped it, she gasped with him.  
  
How the pants were able to contain it, Tifa honestly didn’t know. She’d have to ask Barret what they were made out of, because between the strength of the cock in her hand, feeling like her own bicep, and the heat coming off of it, like a freaking meteor’s surface, she was impressed there was anything left to work with. From the base to the head… she couldn’t even reach. It was so massive her harm couldn’t reach it, even bending over! Maybe that was because she _had _to bend over in the first place, but _wow_.  
  
“I promise you, with something like this~,” Tifa began, licking her lips as she stared at the cock more than the boy’s face. The cock that she almost had to lean back to get a full-view of! “There is no way I won’t enjoy myself.” She promised him that, but really, she wasn’t looking for an answer. He was getting lucky, but so was she.  
  
He gasped, heated breaths visible in the air, as she lowered herself to the ground, trailing her chest up the cock and letting it flick past her girls. She squirmed at the sensation, loving the feeling and clearly the boy did to. Tifa’s descent stopped only when she was on her knees, and an extra _foot_ away so she could actually kneel straight.  
  
Because otherwise, she’d be kneeling back like the cock was a sword at her throat. And really, she needed it to be a spear instead.  
  
“Now…” she started again, looking up at the boy with a wry grin, her raven hair trailing on the _ground_ between her bent and spread legs. Her chest was bare and exposed, and only a thin short skirt kept her from being bare. The boy simply was wearing too much. “Why don’t we see what we have here, hmm?” He almost looked as if he’d push her away that that, perhaps a bit too much to fast. But instead, he just put his hands to his own belt, trying to free it. Tifa licked her lips as she watched.  
  
_SLAP!_ Then gasped as the cock sprang out and smacked her in the face.  
  
Any complaints she had for the ‘battery’ drivel and died when Tifa realized the magnitude, heat, size, and even stench of the cock covering her face.  
  
More accurately, _half of her face_. She was still staring up, neck arched back, and panting like the boy as she had one of her eyes covered by the length. That, and it was filling her nose, pushing into her hair, and leaving some stream of liquid over her face. It took Tifa to moment that it wasn’t just the recruit’s dick that was doing, it was her own _drool_. At some point, her tongue had lolled out, and she was heaving her chest as she felt it.  
  
Next came the obvious. _LICK!_ The taste.  
  
While the boy groaned above her, top of his head rolling into the wall, Tifa whimpered, the taste almost euphoric. Seriously, was this boy a SOLDIER class weapon that had escaped like Cloud or Zack? This thing was… it wasn’t even in her yet and Tifa felt like she was close to being the bottom bitch this time. She swallowed her tongue, and the hand full of juices she’d collected, and grit her teeth.  
  
“M-My,” she spoke first, trying to grab the boy’s attention. When that didn’t work, she took the obvious next step. That is, reaching up again and grabbing the cock. That made him practically _lurch_ with the force, bending over her and leaving his cock in almost prime pistoning position. “You’ve got a bit of reach on you. Tell me, do you have a special workout for this thing?” He couldn’t speak with the way he was rolling his head, probably fighting the urge to push her back and fuck her. That was good… but not good enough.  
  
So, of course, Tifa had to be the big woman and take the first step. Or more like tenth by now. And that step was letting her head drag back against the cock, letting it almost drag her face down as she let her head roll back. Her jaw opened up as she went further and further up it, taking _far_ longer than on an average cock to just get the head to show. And when she finally did that… it was with drops of precum coming down her eyes and mouth.  
  
Strands of her hair were pulled down with it, and she didn’t care. She didn’t care because _this_ was something she wanted, and oh, this was _going_ to be something she enjoyed. There was little doubt the recruit would as well.  
  
“Now then…” Tifa spoke lightly, hands gripping the cock _tightly_ in her hands, making the boy _buck_ again. She was amazed once more at the strength of the dick, and just what it must feel like. Feel like… She licked her lips as she knew what was coming. “Say _Ahh~_.” She opened her mouth and let go of her the cock.  
  
“_GHRI~~_” In a moment, _half_ the cock plunged into her mouth.  
  
The boy must have made a sound of relief, or aggravation above her, but Tifa couldn’t hear it, or even care for it. All she could care about was how her hands had gone from tight on the cock, slack in the air, then _forceful_ on the boy’s thighs to hold him in place. She had to put them there, or else he was going to get greedy, and she didn’t need that.  
  
Not while her jaw was already _popped_ open to accommodate the dick that was literally wrenching her head backwards, forcing her body to bend, and all to give the fuck pole a straight shot into her. Her eyes _rolled_ as she tried to look straight ahead, but it felt like looking down.  
  
Didn’t help at all that the stench of the cock was a _thousand_ times stronger now too, nose up against it to the point that her drool and the cock-slime was dragging at her nostrils, not to mention how much of it was being coated along her throat. Enough that it was making her throat and esophagus clench to try and get it out. But with as strong as it was, that was _not_ happening.  
  
But the boy, if Tifa could still call him that, was showing something more than that. While her hands were on his thighs, both controlling her position on the cock and giving her something to grab onto, he had his hands threaded into her hair, pulling at her roots and trying to shove her down. Credit where it was due, it was more than she expected, not that he had the muscles to match. Still… she wasn’t the against the idea.  
  
Slowly, she the cock edge its way into her, pushing past her jaw and down her throat. Her muscles spasmed as it reached deeper, eyes widening as it made its way in. Her jaw was already popped, but not it felt like the monster of a cock was going to break it off! Her thighs were about to close together with how wet this was making her, and her eyes teared as she couldn’t stop staring at the length.  
  
The length that still had _so much_ further to go. Oh now, she wasn’t going to be able to get this whole thing down her throat, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t the tip~. And her head leaning back with her hips pulling her, slamming her head up and down and feeling the almost bulbous end of the dick punching at her throat. She had to move her whole body with the effort, given the lengths it was reaching and how straight she had to keep her ‘main vein’ so it wouldn’t bend. Her pussy quivered with every thrust, and she never hid her moans into his lap, just as she could barely hear the boy moaning and gasping above her.  
  
Still… this was great, but it wasn’t enough. The problem was, even with her head shoved two-thirds down shaft and knowing that it would kill her to go further, there was zero chance of it being able to get all the way in her pussy. And Tifa _wanted_ to bottom herself out on this thing. It was just… she needed to her some slapping.  
  
“_GLRRchchch~~_” Her throat let out as she pulled back, let out a wet gasp. The boy did the same, though his fingers tightened on her head as she did so. Tifa had to put a hand to her jaw, pushing it up to shut it. Oh, the way she was drooling and her tongue wouldn’t listen to her, _that_ was the kind of fucking only a man could do. Looks like the recruit was at least one step in the right direction there.  
  
Her eyes watched him, as she carefully got to her feet and stood back up. She didn’t trust her body completely, not with how much she was shaking, but she knew that she had to do something, since the one part of this boy not a man, height aside, was that he didn’t have the confidence to take lead. And Tifa, that wasn’t something she was opposed to doing.  
  
So, she grabbed his hand, feeling how tight it was, not to mention that a look in him showed he had a face as red as Tifa’s eyes, and probably far hazier. Maybe it was the first time he got a deep throat, and wouldn’t you know it, it was also probably a high sign no woman could take it. If Tifa couldn’t no one would. Hell, she’d probably make a game with the female recruits late to see if they could, offering up prizes for who could go the deepest, lipstick as the ring for who plunged the furthest!  
  
For now though… she was _going_ to get her happy ending. And her hand on his cock, feeling how it was nowhere near finished, made her intention clear. She practically pulled him by it as she walked backwards on shaking feet and drenched thighs, stopping only when her legs hit the bed. When that happened, she let go and let herself fall back, looking up at the boy with the _omega weapon_ aimed right at her. She was just able to get a smile out of her overly fucked face and throat.  
  
Tifa grabbed her breasts and smooshed them together, showing just what her girls were capable of. As she did that, she wrapped her legs around the boy’s waist and pulled him closer. Or, she should clarify, close enough. Because if she wrapped around him, there was _no_ room for him to slam home. And it only took her silent offering of her pussy, drenched and practically pulsing with her heart and desire to make it clear what she wanted.  
  
When she did, with a lust in the boy’s eyes that finally looked like some kind of determination, he grabbed her hips with all that he could. It wasn’t much, especially compared to others, but it was enough for him to line up his cock with her pussy, pushing at her lips, but always slipping out. Tifa growled, which must have been taken the wrong way. Perhaps, though she then or now, she couldn’t tell.  
  
She could tell and say nothing as the boy put his cock a little lower, wedged it between her suppled ass cheeks, and used her own pussy juices as lubrication as he shoved home, slowly.  
  
Slow enough that Tifa’s what-felt-like broken jaw opened up at the sensation splitting into her, realizing with a _fury_ and _pleasure_ that her ass was being forced open like a treacherous force was invading her! Her legs locked up and thighs spread to their fullest, fingers clawing at the bedding to keep herself still as the bitch-breaking cock pushed further and further in her.  
  
Oh, it was deep, deeper than she was sure anything was meant to go. Deep enough that she thought her guts would start to reshape themselves just to make up for the cock in her, and she already felt like she was getting a protein shake from up above. Now? Not it felt like a monster was trying to drag her into the fold. And _damn_ if it didn’t feel amazing.  
  
Her toes curled, mouth giving up and letting the tongue flop out as her raven hair, long and now clearly sex-juice stained, spread out on the bed. She could hardly _breathe_ with how this thing was nearly shoving at her diaphragm, and that was already with a throat punched out like a card. Her eyes crossed and tears flowed as she let it happen, let this boy take all the luck into a single day so he could try and turn himself into a man.  
  
Because _she_ was the one who felt her pussy clench as the ass invader pushed her womb and cervix out, practically crushing them between the cock and her muscular thighs, nowhere to go and making her tremble with a pleasure she hadn’t even heard was possible in fairy tales! Oh god, oh lifestream below… oh _Gods!_ It was… it was incredible.  
  
_Slap_. She couldn’t even whine in pleasure or satisfaction when the sound and sensation of balls against her ass cheeks came, showing that she was bottomed out. Not that it was hard! She couldn’t even bend her arms without feeling the cock in her keeping her straight! Bend her spine? That might break the dick, or just strain her muscles for trying! The recruit didn’t appear to be faring much better, panting over her and gritting his teeth. Tifa stared at him, what little she could see through the haze of her fucking.  
  
_Slap. SLAP. SLAP. SLAP! SLAP! _A fucking that _finally_ started to push itself into full gear, making her move back and forth on the dick and her head rolling with it.  
  
Head rolling and her breasts practically flopping as she had the cock punching out her gut with every hit! She couldn’t tell if she was being dragged across the bed or if she was pushing herself to feel the balls of the guy slapping her some more! It was almost like a spanking it was so strong! Oh yes! She let out a gurgle of satisfaction, throat too fucked to let anything else come out.  
  
The boy was fucking her with a vigor now, and Tifa had already cummed! She knew it! She knew it when lightning danced across her and her muscles spasmed like she was being fried! Oh, it was great! This cock on this boy was one of the greatest things she had found!  
  
“C-Cumming!” She managed to hear him say, and Tifa knew what that meant.  
  
It meant she had to lock her legs, sore and _screaming_ in protest for being bent at all, around his waist and pulling him close. The boy flopped onto her, letting her pull his head into her chest and smother him with it. She clenched her teeth and waited.  
  
There wasn’t a sound as he erupted in her, but Tifa thought a slime had invaded her with how her guts felt being filled. Like and enema that ripped through her intestines and filled her gut, almost to the point of bloating. What she _did_ hear was the spurt of the cum that shot passed the recruit’s cock, like a wet rocked onto the sheets and the floor board he stood on, or more like leaned on. Her legs weren’t just sore and trashed, they were drenched, and the recruit’s pants were in the same boat.  
  
But in that boat was _satisfaction._ Tifa had no desire to leave it even if it was sinking.  
  
Tifa fell back on the bed, panting with sweat covering her like the hardest workout of her life had just occurred. Maybe the hardest and densest object involved, but she was still conscious, so not _the_ hardest. The boy on the other hand… she looked down at her girls, seeing him face first between them and snoozing between the mounds. She grinned at that, pushing her raven hair out of the way before cupping his head.  
  
He hardly stirred as she adjusted him, pulling him up and letting that mega-cock of his dig a _bit_ deeper into her. Enough that it kept her legs splayed and would need some kind of treatment later. Not to mention the bedding needing to be burned. She could take that.  
  
After all, with a cock like that, Tifa _was_ going to have to put this recruit through the ringer. She grinned down at him, even if her throat was still sore with the fucking. She could wait for it to recover.  
  
Hopefully before they were done with the shipments  
  
_KNOCK-KNOCK_ She sighed. Guess not.


End file.
